Rewind
by Pine Star618
Summary: As Dipper and Mabel got back to Piedmont something happened that caused Dipper to go back to the start of the summer. First fanfiction.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the rewritten first chapter as I did not like how the first looked. So I hope second time's a charm. Also I would like to thank Williebadger618 for giving me pointers. I do not own Gravity Falls.

* * *

"You ready to head into the unknown?" Asked Dipper.

"Nope," replied Mabel sadly "let's go."

With that they entered the bus and left their favorite place on earth behind.

* * *

"Hey Dip do you think we should tell mom and dad about all our cool adventures?"

"Mabel you know everyone will think we're crazy, and even if they don't what happens when we tell them about Bill, they'd never let us go back."

"I guess you're right." Mabel's happy smile turned into a frown and she looked like she was about to go into sweater town.

"Hey what about all the good times we had, we can just cut out all the paranormal stuff. Like, we found a huge fish when we went fishing with Grunkle Stan, or that time we got a lot of candy on this made up holiday called Summerween."

"Yeah I can tell them that I got to meet a boy band, but I better not tell them I had about 20 packets of smile dip."

"Oh I remember that, you had a terrible headache and whenever I brought you some soup you started gnawing my hand. I think I still have teeth marks."

"I thought your hand was the paw of a candy dog!"

"Ha yeah sure. It's going to be a long trip home, we should get some sleep."

"Ok. Sweet dreams bro."

"Ha candy paw."

"What?"

"Uh sweet dreams."

* * *

"Last stop Piedmont, California. You have to get off here." The bus driver's voice came over the intercom.

"Dipper were home."

"Yeah… Home."

"Hey don't worry bro we'll always be together. Mystery twins?" She held out a fist.

"Mystery twins." Dipper gave her a fistbump.

"Welp let's go, mom and dad probably really miss us."

"Ok, don't forget Waddles."

"I wouldn't forget him if my life depended on it."

Dipper got up and thanked the bus driver while Mabel was trying to wake up Waddles. As he got off the bus he saw his parents and ran towards them to give them a hug.

But as he ran towards them a portal opened up right in his path.

"AHHHH! HELP!" Screamed Dipper as he fell through the portal.

"Hey where'd Dipper go" she then sees her parents traumatized faces, "what'd I miss"

And then everything went black as if it never existed in the first place.

* * *

Ok as I said before this is a rewrite of chapter one. Chapter two is in the works I thought I would just make this better.

So next time we will see what happened to Dipper after he fell through the portal. That should be sometime in the next week. It could be longer as next week I am going to camp. Well BYEEER!


	2. Time Baby

All He felt after seeing his parents disappear was a falling motion. He didn't know where he was, what was going on or what was going to happen.

After what felt like hours, he hit the ground with a huge thud.

"Welcome Dipper Pines." Announced an unknown voice. "You have been chosen to save the future from the being known as Bill Cipher."

"Bill? But Great Uncle Ford already defeated him by erasing Stan's memory's."

"This is true, but before he could do that Cipher destroyed me."

"If you were destroyed then how are you talking to me right now?"

And then he saw him, well a giant holographic image of him, Time Baby.

"I am not directly talking to you, but as part of the race of time giants I am able to see into the future. I saw all the questions you would ask me." Time baby answered

"Ok this makes no sense to me. Why did you pick me to stop Bill couldn't Great Uncle Ford do that. He would be a much better choice than me. And even if you wanted me why isn't Mabel here with me." Dipper questioned

"I picked you because you have defeated Bill three times now. We could have very easily picked Stanford, but he would still be stuck behind the portal, and by the time he would come back out again, the timeline would be set in motion. As for why Mabel is not here, only one word can describe that. Glitter. If we brought her here, there would be so much glitter everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE."

"Ok. So what do you need me to do?"

"You must stop Weirdmageddon from ever happening otherwise my death is inevitable. You will retain all your knowledge of the previous timeline so that you can fix it. You are allowed to tell people about what is happening, but they may think you're crazy."

"Ok when do I start."

"Right now! Good luck Dipper Pines, you are the world's only hope."

Another portal suddenly opened in front of him and sucked him in, and he was falling again. And then nothing it was pitch black.

'Oh no did something go wrong. Did I go too far back!'

"Hey Dipper we're here. Wake up sleepyhead."

"Huh what?"

"We just passed the Gravity Falls sign can you believe it. One whole summer away from home. *gasp* Do you think I'll find the one."

"Probably not. You would have a much better chance at finding a bunch of gnomes disguised as a teenager."

"That sounded very specific."

"Uh… Hypothetically if gnomes existed, which they don't because that would be stupid."

"You're acting very strange Dipper. Stranger than normal."

"I'm not acting strange at all. You're acting strange! Hey look we're here."

"Yay. But don't think for a second that I don't have my eye on you."

* * *

"Hey kids I'm your Great Uncle Stan, But you can call me Grunkle Stan. It saves time and we all know time is money."

"Grunkle! It sounds so cute and adorable. Oh I am so making you a sweater with that on it." Mabel declared

"It's nice to finally meet you Grunkle Stanley."

"Uh kid it's Stanford. Stanley was my brother who died in a car crash thirty years ago." Stan explained

"Oh it's so sad. Tell us the story, please." Mabel pleaded

"Uh maybe another time. In the meantime why don't we get you two settled in." Stan said

They then entered the house. "Your room is upstairs. Only rule here is don't enter my room or office."

"Ok Grunkle Stan!" They both said at the same time.

A few minutes later Dipper came running down the stairs yelling, "I'mgoingouttothewoodsbebacksoonbye!"

"Don't get eaten by a wolf!" Grunkle Stan yelled back

* * *

Dipper is out in the woods pounding on every tree he passes.

Thump thump thump.

"Come on where is it."

Thump thump clang thump

"Wait a second!" He walks back to the previous tree and pounds on it again *clang* "This is it I found it!"

He opened up the secret compartment and flipped the switch revealing journal number 3 behind him.

"Yes I found it. Now all I have to do is show this to Grunkle Stan and get Great Uncle Ford back!"

* * *

"Grunkle Stan I have something to show you!"

"Quiet kid I'm watching my new favorite soap opera. You're sister just got a boyfriend and it's getting good."

"Boyfriend? Oh no the gnomes!"

"Wait what?"

"I'll explain everything later, right now we have to save Mabel before she marries the gnomes."

"That's all you have to say. Let's get them." Stan puts on a pair of brass knuckles and goes outside.

"HEY KNUCKLEHEADES. Get away from my niece!"

"Grunkle Stan you're embarrassing me."

Stan then proceeds to punch the face of Norman causing Jeff to fall off.

"He figured us out run!" Jeff says scared

"Schembulock"

"What just happened?" Mabel questioned

"Ask your brother over there." Stan says pointing to Dipper.

"Hey that was just a wild guess, I had nothing to do with it" Dipper said defensively

"Sure." Mabel said skeptically

* * *

Dipper had gone downstairs to get some water before bed, but when he saw Stan walking around with a lantern he hid.

'What is he up to?' He thought

He then saw Stan walk into the gift shop. He waited until he didn't see any more light, and then followed. He got there just in time to see the vending machine click into place.

'Of course the portal. I have to help him.'

And so Dipper entered the code and entered the secret passageway.

* * *

Cliffhanger. I was going to give you guys this chapter before I left but I got busy and couldn't finish it. I will try to update twice a week but that may change. Until next time BYEEEE!


	3. The portal

Dipper started walking down the stairs to the elevator. He had just come downstairs to grab a drink when he saw Stan go down to the basement, and decided to follow.

'Ok so what do I tell Stan when I get down there. Hi I'm from the future. Or do I just act stupid. No, I have to tell him the truth.' Dipper thought as he pressed the third floor button the elevator.

* * *

Stan was running through some codes and algorithms he had found in the journal the previous day when he heard the elevator open up behind him.

"Stanley?" He heard Dipper ask from behind him. 'Why does the kid keep calling me by my real name' he thought.

"Uh hey Dipper. Uhmm… Looks like you found our new secret attraction that I've been working on. Yep this baby will be up and running next week." He was hoping Dipper wouldn't catch his bluff. "Why don't you head back upstairs, we have a big day tomorrow in the shop."

"Stan I know what's going on down here. You're trying to get that transdimensional portal up and running. I can help using this" Dipper proceeds to pull out journal number three from his vest.

"Ok I think you've had a little too much adventure for one day. Off to bed with you." Stan starts pushing Dipper back into the elevator and plucks the journal out of his hands. "And I better look over this to make sure it's age appropriate."

"Stan wait NO! I can help!" The elevator doors begin to close. "I know about Ford and how you're trying to get him back." Stan pulls Dipper out from the elevator a bit too harshly.

"How do you know about Ford!" Stan almost shouts at Dipper.

"I'm from the future. I got sent back to this time to stop a cataclysmic event that happens in the future due to this portal." Dipper explains.

"So what, are you going to destroy it. Because if that's the case then you'll have to go through me." Stan says as he puts his arms up to protect the portal from Dipper.

"No. I came down here to help you start up the portal. Well for now get it in working condition, because we still need journal number two from Gideon. Ugh that's going to be annoying." Dipper says calming Stan down.

"I already knew Gideon had journal number two, but what's this about a cataclysmic event. What do zombies finally come around." Stan questions.

"No it's much worse than that. What's the easiest way to explain this. Think of rock band album art times 100. I was sent to stop that so that a being of great power would not die."

"Ok. So is your sister from the future as well or what?"

"No just me. Time Baby didn't think that Mabel would work for this job. I should probably get back up to bed before she notices i'm missing. I will leave the journal with you and tomorrow we can figure out how to get the other one from Gideon."

"Ok sounds good. I'm going to see how much I can get done on the portal tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Grunkle Stan."

"Goodnight Dipper."

* * *

Dipper wakes up the next morning to the sound of cars running in the background.

'Ah. Well I should go see how I can help out Grunkle Stan.' He gets up only to fall off his bed into what felt like the bottomless pit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" After about a minute of falling he hits the ground with a huge thud.

"Oh man everything hur… Wait I don't feel anything. What's going on here." Everything begins fading to black and white. "Oh no. This is too soon."

" _OH PINETREE. LONG TIME NO SEE."_

"Bill! But you're dead. Or at least you shouldn't remember who I am."

" _I REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED PINETREE. TIME TRAVEL DOESN'T AFFECT MY KNOWLEDGE, BUT IT IS NICE THAT TIME BABY RESURRECTED ME. OH THAT STUPID BABY. BRINGING BACK THE ONE THING HE IS TRYING TO DESTROY."_

"What do you want, because if you think I'm going to make a deal with you, you're out of your mind."

" _DON'T WORRY PINETREE I'M NOT HERE TO MAKE A DEAL SO TO SAY. MORE LIKE AN OFFER. OLD SIXER HAS BEEN YOUR SIDES KING FOR THIRTY FOUR YEARS NOW, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE. MY OFFER IS THAT YOU BECOME KING OF YOUR SIDE. TIME BABY WILL ALSO BE ADDED TO YOUR SIDE."_

"And why would you want to do that? Especially add someone that can defeat you."

" _I'M NOT STUPID PINETREE, I'VE SEEN PARTIALLY WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. WITH YOU THE FUTURE IS HAZY. THIS IS WHAT I HAVE SEEN 'IF TIME BABY LIVES ONE OF THE CIPHER WILL FALL.' I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THAT HAVE FUN. AND REMEMBER THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM REALITY IS AN ILLUSION BUY GOLD BYEEEEE!"_ And with that Bill faded away.

* * *

Ok so I am trying to make these chapters longer hopefully within two chapters I will be up to 2k+ words per chapter. But until next time. BYEEEEE!


	4. Destroy the rift

Dipper jolted awake instantly. He began panting really hard, as if he just ran a marathon in under an hour.

"Are you okay Dipper?" Mabel asked as she had just been woken up by Dipper.

"Yeah I'm fine just a nightmare." Dipper said which wasn't a total lie.

He had no idea what Bill had meant by him being the new king. Now he had to get Great Uncle Ford back faster than ever.

"Ok if you say so. I'll meet you downstairs in a few." Mabel said.

"Ok I just need to use the shower."

"Not if I beat you to it." Mabel shouted as she ran to the bathroom.

'Well might as well head downstairs to see what Grunkle Stan has planned.' Dipper thought.

Dipper got out of bed and put on his vest and shoes. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Grunkle Stan was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Grunkle Stan." Dipper greeted him.

Stan put down the paper. "Morning Dipper. Now I'm still not completely sure I want you working on the portal, I don't want to lose another member of my family because of me."

"Grunkle Stan I know how the portal runs I won't get sucked in." Dipper assured him.

"Ok if you say you'll be alright, let's go see what that journal of yours can add to what I've been doing." Stan said.

"Ok. I've been waiting forever to work on something Great Uncle Ford built." Dipper said excitedly.

"Ok but we need a cover story, or we could wait until tonight."

"No I got something." And with that he told Stan the plan.

* * *

"Mabel! Stan and I are going to go run some errands be back later." Dipper shouted.

"Oh can I come with?" Mabel responded.

"Sorry it's just going to be and Dipper kiddo. Me and you can go somewhere tomorrow, just the two of us." Stan told her.

"Ok. I guess." Mabel said sadly.

Dipper and Stan then went into the gift shop.

"Soos I'm heading out with the kid you're in charge." Stan said.

"I knew this day would come. That's why I had this made." Soos pulls his own fez and Mr. Mystery suit out of who knows where.

"Ok well I'm going to leave before things get even more strange." Stan said still weirded out by the suit.

He and Dipper went out to the Stanley mobile. "Ok so now we just need to drive out a distance and walk back to the shack." Dipper explained.

"Ok, but how are we going to get to the portal?" Stan questioned.

"Well back in the original timeline, while I was playing DD and more D with uhmm lots of cool people, I found a secret entrance underneath the porch of the shack. We can get in through there without being spotted." Dipper said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Stan said agreeing with him.

* * *

Mabel walked into the gift shop trying to find something to do.

"Hey what's up hambone." Soos asked.

"Oh hey Soos. I'm just a little bit bummed that Dipper and Stan left without me. I mean he's my Grunkle too. Why can't Dipper share him with me. I feel like this trip is a total waste. I haven't even found a cute boy yet, that's human." Mabel said.

"Hey I knew what will cheer you up. Wendy, can you watch the shack for an hour?" Soos asked.

"Nope." Wendy half responded.

"Thanks dog. C'mon Mabel. You're going to flip when you see where we're going."

"Ok I guess it will be good to get out of this old shack." Mabel said a little excited for what Soos had planned.

* * *

Dipper and Stan had just made it into the lab when they heard the front door open.

"Whew, that was a close one." Dipper said.

"You can say that again. Now let's get down to that portal and get working on it." Stan said.

They walked towards the elevator and entered the code. They took it down to the third floor.

"Ok so since we still need journal number two to get this thing fully operational, we can just calibrate it so that it doesn't cause a rift in space and time. Then Bill won't be able to start Weirdmageddon." Dipper said.

"Ok it's nice that you have a plan and all, but how do you expect that we do all that. I mean it's taken me thirty years to bring Ford back, and you plan on changing a whole bunch of codes and whatevers." Stan said a little bit annoyed.

"It's algorithms, and yes. It is vital to the Earth's survival. Now first I have to see what Bill put into the coding to cause a rift to form." Dipper said mostly to himself.

"Fine, while you do your nerd stuff, I'm going to put in the start up instructions from this journal." Stan said.

After about eight hours of tiring work Dipper finally found a code that would work.

"Yes I did it." Dipper cheered.

"You would think it would have taken less time for you to do that." Stan said.

"Well I found the algorithm that Bill inserted into the coding that causes the rift hours ago. I just had make sure that by taking it out I wouldn't cause the portal to malfunction." Dipper explained.

* * *

Unseen to both Dipper and Stan, Bill was watching them.

"HAHAHA YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP WHAT I HAVE PLANNED PINETREE? WELL THINK AGAIN BECAUSE THERE ARE INFINITE WAYS I CAN GET INTO YOUR REALM. JUST YOU WAIT."

* * *

"Ok I have to ask you something. You keep mentioning this Bill guy, who is he?" Stan questioned.

"Bill is one of the most dangerous things I have encountered here in Gravity Falls. He is a dream demon that will trick you into making deals with you. If you see him just ignore whatever he has to say, no matter how tempting it sounds." Dipper explained.

"Don't worry kid I can see a scam coming from a mile away." Stan boasted.

"Ok we should head back up before people start worrying about us especially Mab-" Dipper was cut off by a sharp pain coursing through his body.

"Kid are you okay!" Stan shouted worriedly.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I think Mabel may be in trouble." Dipper said.

"Let's get back up there and figure this out." Stan said. He didn't believe in twin esp, but he wasn't going to take any chances that Mabel is trouble.

So they made their way out the way they came and walked in the front door, only to be greeted by Blubs and Durland talking to Soos, who looked like he was going to break down crying.

"What happened!" Stan shouted. He was now completely worried because of Dipper knowing his sister was in trouble and now two cops in his house. It was just then he saw all the injuries on Soos.

"Dudes, Mabel was kidnapped!" Soos said finally breaking down.

After hearing that Stan and Dipper fainted

* * *

Well that's that. Mabel's been kidnapped by someone. Most chapters will be kind of like this where Dipper will be with Stan while Mabel does adventures, and then something bad happening because Dipper wasn't there. Thanks for all the reviews they help me a lot. Dipcifica will come in later still trying to decide how to put that in. Well until next time. Byeeeee.

Vigenere cipher. Key is the person who kidnapped Mabel.

iqslse niv qoqk plw abbm wls gouhpwak pdw qugvjir jniw awyr pdtdrt br qookt lw ic zw gmdckzv rskz urzs.


	5. Pentagram

Gideon woke up in a colorless void.

'Huh where am I.' Gideon thought. At the same time flames erupted out of mid-air forming the shape of a triangle.

" _YOU'RE IN THE MINDSCAPE KID."_ Bill said, well more like shouted.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" Gideon said. He was frightened by the sudden appearance of what looked like a triangle in front of him.

" _RELAX KID I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. WELL, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T ANGER ME. NOW THE NAME'S BILL CIPHER, AND I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU THE DEAL OF THE CENTURY. BUT FIRST A HOUSEWARMING GIFT, THIS PLACE REALLY NEEDS SOME DECORATION. HOW ABOUT SOME LIVING SKIN COUCHES OVER THERE, A PICTURE OF ME ON THAT WALL OH I KNOW. EVERY MIND NEEDS A SCREAMING HEAD."_ And with that Gideon's head transformed into a miniature Weirdmageddon.

Gideon almost had a heart attack when all of the stuff appeared "Ah get rid of all of this." He screamed.

" _GEEZ KID I WAS JUST HAVING FUN. BUT DOWN TO BUSINESS. I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU, YOU GET ME MABEL PINES AND I WILL MAKE HER LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END OF YOUR DAYS. I'LL ALSO THROW IN A COUPLE OF GOONS TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND. SO DO WE HAVE A DEAL."_ Bill proposed.

Gideon not knowing the dangers he was about to get himself into shook Bill's hand. "Deal." And with that their hands were engulfed in blue flames.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Dipper and Stan had fainted. They were now sitting on the couch waiting for Soos to tell them what happened.

"Soos tell us exactly what happened to Mabel." Stan said clearly worried about his niece's sudden disappearance.

"Well Mabel was really bummed out that you guys didn't let her go with you. So being the good friend that I am, I brought her into town to see a show." Soos started to explain.

* * *

"Tell me where we're going Soos or I'll be forced to use attack glitter." Mabel said pulling some glitter out of her pockets.

"Ok one how does that stuff not stick to your pockets. It's like one of life's greatest questions. And two it's a surprise." Soos said. He was still wondering about the glitter though.

It took them another five minutes to get to their destination, but they finally arrived. They found a parking spot and entered the tent of telepathy.

"Oh my gosh. Soos! That was amazing. Did you see how he knew my name. That is awesome." Mabel said clearly excited about what she had just witnessed. "I'll have to remember to ask him sometime how he does it. Is it wires, hidden cameras that are spying on everyone and watching their every move or is it just natural."

"Ha I knew you'd like it. Why don't you head over to the car while I buy a soda." Soos said

"Ok sounds good. Don't take too long though. I don't want to send the glitter hounds to find you." Mabel said a bit too serious.

She started walking towards the car but felt many pairs of eyes on her. She looked behind herself and saw nothing. She shrugged off and kept walking. She had just reached the car and was reaching for the door when a hand grabbed her.

"Ahh Soos help me!" Mabel screamed

"Shut her up, we have to get her to the boss man." An unrecognizable voice said.

"I'm trying but the gag is in the car." Another voice claimed.

"Whatever just get her in the trunk. We're already behind schedule." The first voice said.

* * *

"And when I got back to the truck, Mabel was nowhere to be seen. I have no idea who would have taken someone as nice as Mabel." Soos said through sobs which had started during the story.

"Well this just sounds like a case of a kid not knowing where the car is parked. Head back to the parking lot and she'll probably be there. If she's not give us a call and we'll send out a search party in the morning. Goodnight everyone." Blubs said.

As the two officers left Stan yelled after them. "You're both useless. You can't even understand a case of a kidnapped kid." But they were already out of earshot.

"What am I going to tell your parents, ugh." Stan said clearly annoyed by the two cops.

"We don't tell them anything. We are going to find Mabel and bring that scumbag Gideon to justice once and for all." Dipper said proudly.

"Okay, I can work with that kid but we don't even know where Gideon is." Stan said.

"I think I have an idea." Dipper replied. And with that the three went to the only place that Gideon could keep Mabel.

* * *

Mabel woke up feeling very dizzy and lightheaded. She didn't recognize where she was at the moment. She was trying to remember what had happened before she lost consciousness, but she couldn't recall anything.

Gideon then stepped into view and it all came back to her. She had gone to a show with Soos, and on her way to the truck she was jumped and kidnapped.

"Where am I! What did you do with Soos!" Mabel screamed at Gideon.

"Oh don't worry about him my peach dumpling. Everything will be alright soon. My employer is on his way, and when he gets here you're in for a show." And with that the world began to fade into black and white. But before it could completely turn the door was slammed open, and the world returned to color. "NO! What happened. Bill we had a deal!"

"The jig is up Gideon. You're outnumbered three to one." Dipper said as he glanced over at his sister.

"Oh I don't thinks so. Bill still followed through with the deal. He just told me that one of you is blocking him. But he still gave me my army." About twenty men walked out from behind different boxes. They all looked like they had just escaped prison.

"This does not look good." Dipper said slightly scared.

"Don't worry kid we're not giving up on Mabel." Stan then brandished a pair of brass knuckles.

The prisoners ran towards the trio, and then knuckles connected to flesh and a full out brawl ensued. Dipper and Gideon were fighting off to one side, Gideon having a slight advantage with his amulet. And Soos and Stan were taking on the rest of them on the other side.

Gideon was about to deliver a deadly blow to Dipper when police sirens were heard outside. "Let's get out of here." Ghost eyes yelled and all of the prisoners made a run for it.

They didn't make it far though as the warehouse was surrounded by cops.

"Well I guess you were right Mr. Pines. Gideon was behind this whole fiasco. Well don't worry, he'll be going away for a long time." Sheriff Blubs said.

"Wait." Dipper said.

"Kid what are you doing. We beat Gideon." Stan said clearly confused by Dipper's actions.

"I know Grunkle Stan. But we need Gideon. He's part of the wheel that will destroy Bill once and for all. He is more useful on our side than in jail." Dipper explained.

"Fine I'll trust you this once kid. Officer, I am not charging Gideon with anything. You can let him go." Stan said.

"Ok fine by me." Blubs said. The police then left the five in the warehouse.

"Ok let's head back home. Gideon you're coming with us." Dipper said.

* * *

Back down in the secret lab, Stan and Dipper were deciding how to deal with Gideon.

"Ok here's what's going to happen." Dipper started to explain. "You will stay with us here in the shack to protect Mabel, and I mean protect. If I catch you doing anything else you're out. We will also need your journal. It is vital in activating this portal."

"Ok. Thank you for letting me stay here with you guys. My parents probably hate me now. And I'll let you have my journal as long as I get to work on the portal with you." Gideon said.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Well sorry for the wait. This was supposed to go up on Tuesday, but I couldn't figure out the second part. If it didn't live up to your expectations sorry. I am planning six more chapters until Ford's return. Well time to write the next one. Until next time BYEEEE!


	6. Blendin

"Welcome to the one, the only, Gravity Falls mystery fair." Stan exclaimed enthusiastically as he showed off the entire fair to the trio of kids next to him.

"Uhmm. Why are we having a fair? Shouldn't we be working on that thing?" Dipper questioned.

"Come on Dipper it will be fun. You can take a day off from whatever you're working on. And you owe me for letting him stay at the shack." Mabel said pointing to Gideon who was looking at the fair.

"Fine I'll do it. But nothing fun is going to happen." Just then he spotted Blendin in the distance. "Oops spoke too soon. See you guys later."

"Wait don't leave me with Gideon." Mabel shouted after him, but he was too far away already.

"So want to go in the tunnel of love?" Gideon said, empathizing love a little.

'This is going to be a long day' Mabel thought.

* * *

"Blendin Blandin, you are under arrest for violating time code 618B." Dipper said imitating a time officer.

"It wasn't me I swear. It was these two kids and their pig." Blendin screamed. "Wait a second. You're not a time officer. And how do you know my name. Wait it couldn't be."

"What can't it be?" Dipper questioned, intrigued.

"We have reports of a major time jump to this exact time period. And everyone knows those are only sanctioned by Time Baby himself." Blendin explained. "And since you know my name, and no time travels except mine were sanctioned to this time period. That means you're the time jumper. You are under arrest." He then pulls out something that looks like a communicator. "This is Blendin Blandin, I have found the illegal time traveler and am ready for transport directly to time baby."

"Roger that Blandin. Transport in five time seconds." An unidentifiable voice says.

"Wait! I was sent here by time baby." Dipper said defending himself.

"Tell that to time baby kid." Blendin said. And with that they teleported away.

* * *

"Dipper Pines, you stand accused of illegal time travel in the 7th degree. What do you have to say about this." Time Baby's voice boomed.

"Oh great Time Baby, I was sent on my mission through time by your future self. If you just look into the future you will see." Dipper said defending himself.

"I have checked all possible time lines and the event you speak of never happens. This is the one and only time we ever meet. However if you were sent back in time by my future self then that could change everything so that event doesn't happen. Explain to me your mission." Time Baby demands. "And you get me a bottle. This is getting interesting."

"Your future self was destroyed by Bill Cipher in an event called Weirdmageddon. I was sent back in time to stop that from happening. I think I was able to stop it, so my mission was a success and now all I have to do is wait until summer is over." Dipper explains.

"That would explain it. Cipher has always been a pain in my baby cheeks. Did you know he's the multiverse's largest smuggler of time punch. If you say he destroyed my alternate self in this future event, then there is no reason not to believe you." Time Baby decides.

"Wait really. It's that simple?" Dipper says slightly confused at this outcome.

"Yes. If there is any possibility that Bill does something it is immediately put on high alert. Sadly though this event, Weirdmageddon was it, can not be avoided. It will happen one way or another. But if you say I was killed, then I am now barring all time jumps to the summer of 2012. Except one. There will come a time when you have to make a choice between two people you love very much. This will help you when that time comes." A time officer then comes out and hands Dipper a device.

"What is this?" Dipper asks.

"That is a device that will allow one free time jump 1 hour into the past. And only you will remember what happened." Time Baby explained. "Use it wisely Dipper Pines. And remember protect those around you. And a-"

But before Time Baby was finished Dipper was forcibly removed from the time stream.

" _AH AH AH. WE WOULDN'T WANT HIM SPOILING MY PLANS WOULD WE NOW PINE TREE."_ Bill said.

"Bill!" Dipper screamed.

" _GEEZ DON'T OVERUSE IT KID."_

"What do you want." Dipper demanded.

" _OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. I'M JUST SCOUTING YOUR TEAM OUT. THEY ALL ARE PRETTY VULNERABLE RIGHT NOW DON'T YOU THINK. WHICH ONE SHOULD I MANIPULATE NEXT. LLAMA, GLASSES, HOW ABOUT BROKEN HEART."_ Bill said testing Dipper.

"You leave them all alone Bill, even Robbie." Dipper said.

" _OH DON'T WORRY PINE TREE, I'LL GET AROUND TO ALL OF THEM. REMEMBER MY TURN IS NEXT AND I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF FUN WITH THIS ONE._ _REMEMBER REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYEEEE!_ " And with that Bill disappeared.

Dipper was then launched back into the time stream which lead him straight back to his timeline. He appeared right in the port-a-potty.

'Ugh not this again.' Dipper thought as he exited the port-a-potty.

* * *

"There you are Dipper. I haven't seen you all day." Mabel said as she ran up to Dipper. " look what I won." She said holding up a pig. " his name is waddles, it's because he waddles."

"Uh sorry Mabel, I was busy with a mystery." It wasn't a total lie. He had just time traveled and had another talk with the multiverse's most dangerous demon.

"What you went on another one without me. I thought we were the mystery twins pin- Dipper." Mabel said.

"Wait what were you just about to say Mabel. It almost sounded like Pine Tree. But there's only one per-" and that's when he noticed it. Mabel's eyes weren't there normal brown, they were Bill's yellow cat eyes.

" _What's wrong Pine Tree. Don't you like what I've done with this miserable planet. And to think you caused this all."_ Bill said using Mabel's voice.

"No this isn't real. This has to be another nightmare caused by you. Yeah that's it this is all fake and I'll wake up any second." Dipper said still surprised by Bill.

"DIPPER WAKE UP." Dipper heard Mabel calling him from what seemed like far away.

" _Have fun in the real world kid. Hope you like what I did with the place. I would have done more but apparently some spell is blocking your friends. But don't worry I'll get soon enough. Hahahahaha_." Bill said as the world before him faded to black.

And then Dipper woke up.

* * *

I know I'm so mean with these cliffhangers. Ok so change of plans, Ford's return may be sooner than planned. I honestly just changed the whole storyline right at the end of this chapter. I was going to have a chapter for each cipher wheel member being manipulated by Bill and then saved by Dipper. But hey, things change especially at one in the morning when I'm writing this. So until next week BYEEEEEE!


	7. Weirdmageddon part 1

A/N: Ok I am adding something to the canon of this fic. Time baby gave Dipper one time wish for his heroics. Why I'm doing this will be explained in this chapter.

* * *

As Dipper faded back into consciousness, all he could hear was Mabel's voice repeating over and over "Where were you." and "I trusted you." And then another voice broke through

"kid are you alright." Said a faint voice that he could barely remember. Then it snapped it was his Grunkle Stan. His vision finally started coming back, and all around him stood seven people. Specifically eight people of the cipher wheel.

"Ugh what happened." The last thing he remembered was another talk with Bill, and then he saw Mabel. And then it all faded to black.

"We found you outside in the fairgrounds. Luckily we made it to you before he did," Stan said, "but he was able to get Mabel." It looked as though he was about to start crying.

"Who's he and what happened to Mabel. Is she alright." Dipper said frantically, worried about Mabel's safety.

Clearly seeing that Dipper was starting to worry too much, Stan reassured him"We don't know if Mabel is safe, but knowing her she can hold her own pretty well. But we do know who did this. B-" But he was cut off mid-sentence.

"Ah so he's finally awake. That means we just need one more and then we can finish the circle. Hopefully she hasn't been hurt." A mysterious voice proclaimed.

It was then that Dipper realized he was in the basement of the shack. And not only that but the place locked like a bunch of manataurs came through the place. He also realized who the mystery man was.

"Great uncle Ford! But how are you back so soon. You shouldn't have been back for another month with the amount of work needed to be done." Dipper said surprised at his great uncle's appearance.

"Well I think Stanley can tell us all what happened." Ford said clearly annoyed at Stan.

"Hey it wasn't all my fault!" Stan said angry, but Ford just stared him down. "Whatever, ok so it all started just after I finished at the dunk tank."

* * *

"Hey Grunkle Stan I'm gonna go look for Dipper. I haven't seen him all day." Mabel said as she left the shack.

"Ok don't get eaten by a vampire. I hear it's their mating season." Stan said joking.

"Uh maybe I should go with her." Gideon said worried about Mabel and unsettled by Stan's joke.

"Nope you're going to help me down in the basement with the portal. Got to pull your weight if you're going to live here." Stan says catching on to what Gideon was trying to do.

As they went down the elevator Stan couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. When they made it all the way down and the elevator doors opened they saw five people. One of them being Mcgucket at the controls.

"Hey what are you doing with the portal!" Stan shouted.

" _OH DON'T WORRY FEZ, I'M JUST DOING YOUR JOB. ACTIVATING THIS DANG PORTAL BEFORE PINETREE FINDS THE FAILSAFE."_ Mcgucket/Bill responded to him.

"Bill! We have to stop him!" Gideon shouted scared at was about to happen.

The duo began to run towards Bill. But the other four there tried to block them. And then there was a huge flash. Everyone was lifted off the ground and bill left their bodies. A ring of yellow was launched from the portal and everyone in the room glowed a slight blue.

* * *

"And then Ford found all of us unconscious. When we went outside everyone was walking around like a zombie. Ford feared the zombie apocalypse had started, but when he got closer he screamed and told everyone to get back inside." Stan said finishing up his explanation.

"It appears as though Bill has taken over the entire world without the help of Weirdmageddon." Ford explained. "Now I take it you're from the future. How did we defeat Bill before?"

"Well I could explain it, but I could do this instead." Dipper proceeds to pull a glowing golden orb from out of nowhere. He says something under his breath and it disappears.

"Thanks you for restoring our memories Dipper, but why didn't you take out Bill with that time wish." Ford asked.

"Of course. How could I be so stupid." Dipper said face palming.

"It's ok kid. At least we all know what we're facing here." Stan said calming Dipper down.

"Ok everyone listen up. In a few minutes we are going to storm out of here and stop Bill from taking over the world." Dipper said taking charge.

"Again? Can't that nacho learn to give up." Pacifica said clearly annoyed.

"Well technically this is the first time, but yes this is getting annoying. But we have to do it for Mabel." Dipper responded. He started building up a strategy to stop Bill once and for all.

* * *

Dipper had decided that four of them would go out to find Mabel while the others searched for a way to stop Bill. Of the four it included him, Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica. If he had brought Stan or Ford they would have been too big of a target.

As they left Dipper made a plan. "Ok first things first, Wendy you know where the unicorns are take Journal 1 and Soos to take them down and get some hair to protect the shack if this goes south. Pacifica you're with me, we're going to go find Bill, he most likely has Mabel near him."

"Ok, be safe out there. I don't want to find a new movie partner." Wendy said jokingly before she and Soos left to take down the unicorns.

"So where do you think we'll find Bill?" Pacifica asked.

"Well knowing Bill he's going to want a castle of some sort. And the biggest place I know of in Gravity Falls is…" Dipper said.

Pacifica waited for the answer but then realized he was waiting for her. "My house. I swear if he touched any of my stuff he's going to have another thing coming."

"I don't know what he should be more afraid of you or our plan." Dipper said slightly scared of Pacifica himself.

"Let's just go get Mabel back and stop his reign once and for all." Pacifica said.

With that the two of them made there way to the manor which was surrounded by people under the control of Bill.

"How are we going to get in with all of them protecting the mansion." Dipper asked fearing his plan was falling apart.

"My dad installed an underground tunnel in and out of the mansion so we can go in through there." Pacifica said.

"Well if we survive this I know the next mystery I'm going to solve. How many secrets does this house hold." Dipper said quite surprised by the underground passage.

"Well when this is all over you can come over to hang out anytime," Pacifica said then quickly added "and Mabel!"

Dipper could have sworn he saw Pacifica blush but shrugged it off. They then proceeded to enter the secret entrance.

When they got inside they went to the balcony overlooking the foyer. They saw Mabel sitting in what looked like a throne of people. " _HAVE ANY OF YOU IMBECILES FOUND THE REST OF THE WHEEL YET?_ "

" _No we haven't yet but we believe they are in the shack. Some of our spies are also reporting that Pinetree and Llama are on their way here."_ One of Bill's minions said.

" _OH I ALREADY KNOW THOSE TWO ARE WATCHING US FROM THE BALCONY UP THERE._ " Mabill said turning his head up to them.

"Run!" Dipper shouted as they made a break for it. However before they could get back to the tunnel they ran into one of The controlled people. They were then dragged down and put right in front of Mabill.

" _I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU PINETREE. I'M GUESSING THE ONLY REASON LLAMA IS HERE IS BECAUSE OF YOUR CRUSH ON HER."_ Mabill said which made Dipper and Pacifica both blush. " _AS YOU TWO CAN SEE I HAVE TOTAL CONTROL OVER THE WORLD. NOW I-"_

"Give me my sister back you monster!" Dipper shouted interrupting Mabill.

" _YOU ARE IN NO PLACE TO MAKE DEMANDS PINETREE. NOW AS I WAS SAYING YOU CAN GO SCAMPER BACK TO YOUR LITTLE SHACK AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS WHAT YOU'VE SEEN. MY ARMY AND I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY AFTER YOU ARRIVE TO MAKE A DEAL."_ Mabill said slightly angry at Dipper.

"Why not just make the deal here?" Pacifica said still slightly flustered.

" _BECAUSE YOU TWO DON'T HAVE WHAT I NEED, BUT SIXER DOES. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND."_ Mabill said slightly annoyed that they hadn't left yet.

With that The controlled grabbed the two and dragged them outside. The two then ran back to the shack as quickly as they could.

Wendy was standing at the door waiting to let them in. "Did you two find Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"Yes but Bill has her under his control." Dipper said as they went into the living room. "Listen up everyone. Bill is on his way here to make a deal with us, so we need everyone on high alert. Did you guys protect the shack?"

"Yes we did and we have unicorn hair to spare." Ford said.

"Ok Mcguckit, you, Ford and Stan start working on the Shacktron. Remember to put unicorn hair around the legs so that it can be protected." Dipper said.

" _HEY PINETREE I'M HERE!"_ Bill's shout seemed like it echoed forever.

"Oh no!" Dipper said scared at what Bill's deal might be.

"It's ok we can take him." Wendy said getting ready for the coming battle.

They all exited the shack to see a giant army of people. And at the front was Mabill.

" _AH FINALLY. I THOUGHT YOU AVOIDING ME FOR SOME SILLY REASON."_ Mabill said sarcastically.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled. "Get out of my sisters body right now!" He demanded.

" _OH DON'T WORRY I'LL GET OUT. I HAVE TWO CONDITIONS THOUGH."_ Bill said.

"And what's that." Dipper asked.

" _FIRST GIVE ME THE ALGORITHM TO GET PAST THAT STUPID BARRIER."_ Bill said.

"NEVER!" Ford shouted.

" _OH DON'T ACT TOO FAST FORDSIE. I STILL HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD UNDER MY CONTROL. THEY COULD ALL JUMP OFF A CLIFF IF I FELT LIKE IT."_ Bill said jokingly.

"Stop! I'll give it to you. No tricks this time." And with that Ford wrote down the equation and handed it to Bill. "Now what's the second condition." Ford asked.

" _ROLL THE INFINITY SIDED DIE."_ Bill said.

"That's it? I mean that's not hard and has no possible way to backfire on us." Ford said taking the die out of his coat. And he handed it to Dipper. "Why don't you do the honors to get your sister back

It rolled until it was right next to Bill. When it stopped rolling the image that showed up horrified everyone. It was the rift.

What looked like a beam of space shot up out of the die and tore a hole through space and time. The rift formed in the sky and Weirdmageddon began.

Even though he was worried for the world Dipper still stood up to Bill. "Now let my sister go!" He shouted at the demon.

" _HA YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO! YOU NEVER SHOOK MY HAND KID. BUT I GUESS SHE CAN HOLD UP HER END OF THE DEAL."_ Bill then proceeded to leave Mabel's body. When he was out he lifted her body up and formed a bubble around it.

"What! What kind of deal did she make with you!" Dipper shouted.

" _OH JUST A SMALL DEAL. SHE WAS MAD THAT YOU WEREN'T SPENDING TIME WITH HER, SO I POPPED BY AND GAVE HER A DEAL SHE COULDN'T RESIST. YOU WILL PAY MORE ATTENTION TO HER AND SHE'LL GIVE ME SOMETHING DOWN THE ROAD. OH AND JUST IN CASE YOU THINK IT WILL BE EASIER THAN LAST TIME, THINK AGAIN. I TOOK ALL HER MEMORIES OUT. INCLUDING THE ONES ABOUT ALL OF YOU. SHE BELIEVES SHE'S AN ONLY CHILD. HAVE FUN GETTING HER OUT NOW."_ And with that Bill floated away with Mabel.

"How could we be so stupid to fall for that again. We just caused the apocalypse a second time. And this time Bill knows all our tricks, we're screwed." Dipper said starting to hyperventilate.

"Dipper calm down. Remember what I told you. You are amazing at the supernatural, if there's a move we can make you can find it. Now are we just going to sit here and do nothing or are we going to stop Bill." Wendy said calming Dipper down.

"Thanks Wendy, I needed that. But what are we going to do?" Dipper asked.

"I think I speak for everyone that you already know what we have to do." Wendy replied.

"Ok. Wendy, Soos and Pacifica you're with me, we're going to rescue Mabel whether she wants to or not. Stan And Ford you go with Mcgucket and build the Shacktron. Robbie and Gideon, you too go get as many supplies as possible. Now let's go defeat that unholy nacho before he destroys the universe." Dipper said and with that everyone started out to do their missions

* * *

"Ok we need to find something that will help us get to Mabel's bubble much faster and safer than on foot." Dipper explains.

"If we can get back to my mansion we can grab one of my limousines. I think they would work great." Pacifica says.

"Eh. A limousine would feel nice but it might stick out too much. Let's get this truck that will work better." Dipper said as he got into the truck.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy." Pacifica said slightly annoyed.

With that everyone got into the truck with Soos driving, to Wendy's displease. And they started off to Mabel's bubble. On their way they ran into a few of Gravity Falls normal monsters and they directed them to the shack for safety.

When they got to the bubble they realized they forgot something. The lock on it.

"Oh no! now what." Soos said.

"Wait I might have something for this. Please be here." Dipper began rummaging through his pockets trying to find something. "Ah ha" he pulled out the president's key and put it in the lock and turned it. The locks then began to fall off the bubble.

"Woah that actually worked." Wendy said surprised.

"Ok Pacifica. Us three have been in here before, this might be a bit weird but don't fall for anything in here. It's all fake." Dipper explained to Pacifica.

"Pfft like I'm going to fall for anything in there it's probably all a nightmare like out here." Pacifica said.

"Nightmare yes, just not like out here." Dipper said. "Ok well let's go. I'll debrief you all in there on what we'll do to get Mabel out."

And with that the foursome started walking towards the bubble and entered it.

* * *

Well I'm alive. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had most of this one written about a week ago, but I wasn't completely satisfied with it. I put in some Dipcifica for those of you who wanted it. More will be coming next chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully before October due to school starting soon. Until next time Byeeee!


	8. Weirdmageddon part 2: the trap

While the group of four were getting ready to rescue Mabel, Bill was getting ready for worldwide domination.

" _FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS TIME I WON. NOW THE WORLD IS MINE AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME."_ Bill shouted gleefully.

" _Uh boss, what about that circle that is part of the prophecy?"_ Keyhole questioned him.

" _DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM I'VE GOT IT ALL UNDER MY CONTROL._ " He said as he floated over to the window overlooking Mabel's bubble. " _RIGHT NOW I HAVE SHOOTING STAR LOCKED UP IN THE MOST SECRET PLACE POSSIBLE. THERE IS NO WAY THEY'RE GOING TO GET HER BACK THIS TIME. NOW WHO'S READY FOR SOME WORLD DOMINATION!_ " All that came in reply was screams of terror from all over the world.

* * *

All they saw when they entered the bubble was a flash of light. When they could finally make out what was there they realized it was the same as before so that was good for them.

"Ok so last time we fell in because of Wendy's axe. Let's try to find a safer way in." Dipper said while not paying attention to what Wendy had just did.

"Wait. So you didn't want me to smash the floor with my axe." Wendy said ashamed of what she had just done.

The floor began to crack even faster than it had in the original timeline. As it gave way they all fell through and Pacifica started screaming.

"I'm too young to die! I haven't even told Dippe-" Pacifica screamed as she fell being cut off by the ground. Correction, a bounce house? As she looked around she saw what you would see in a goth's horror film. "What is this place?" She asked.

"Pacifica welcome to Mabel land." Dipper answered. "Now let's try not to get sucked into it this time." He said while glaring at Wendy and Soos who looked away ashamed.

"Ok let's go find Mabel." Pacifica said and started running towards the left.

"Uh Pacifica she's this way." Dipper said pointing to the right.

"I knew that. I was just seeing if you knew that." Pacifica said slightly embarrassed.

Dipper led the way to the beach where Mabel's tower was located. On there way Dipper could have sworn he heard some muffled screams but figured it was just the locals. When they got there they were confused at why there were no waffle guards at the gates.

"Where'd they go? Aren't they supposed to be there? I was so looking forward to eating them again." Soos said slightly disappointed.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen anyone that should be here." Dipper said trying to figure it out.

"We can figure it out later guys. Let's just go get Mabel." Wendy said.

They made their way inside the tower and went up to Mabel's office. Once inside they saw that Mabel was up and looking out at her kingdom.

"Mabel! I know you might not remember who we are but you have to trust us." Dipper says to Mabel as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

She doesn't respond to Dipper but Pacifica speaks up. "Uh Dipper." She says with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Not now Pacifica I'm trying to talk to Mabel." Dipper says annoyed that Pacifica interrupted him.

"But Dipper this is very important." Pacifica said now clearly scared.

"What!" Dipper shouts turning around. What he sees make him freeze. Pacifica was being held by Wendy and Soos. But that wasn't what made him stop, it was there eyes. "Bill!" He screams.

" _YOU THOUGHT THAT I WOULD LEAVE MY SHOOTING STAR ALL ALONE IN HERE. HA SHE'S HIDDEN IN THE FEARAMID WHERE YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER. OH I ALSO TOOK THESE TWO. I LEFT YOU LLAMA THOUGH BECAUSE SHE'S NOT A DANGER TO ANYTHING._ " Bill said through Soos.

"Hey!" Pacifica shouts hurt by that comment.

" _YOU'LL NEVER WIN PINETREE. I'LL ALWAYS BE ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU. AHAHAHAHAH!_ " Bill said as he made an outward motion with his hands. The bubble began to crumble around the two and then it popped.

* * *

The remaining citizens of Gravity Falls and all the monsters saw the bubble pop in an explosion and started cheering.

Gideon was the only one that realized what had just happened. "No!" He gasped surprising the other members of the wheel.

Ford was the first to speak. "What do you mean no? Are you working for Bill again or something?" He said raising his arm to his gun.

"The bubble. It's not supposed to explode, it's supposed to pop and confetti should come out." Gideon said worried for the five up there.

"So you're saying Bill tricked us!" Stan said.

"It appears that way. All I know is we have to get up there to see if they survived." Gideon said starting towards the cliffs.

"Hey, we can take my car. We'll get there faster." Stan said getting into his car.

"Ok. Fiddelford, you and the rest of the survivors keep working on the Shacktron. Get it up and running for when we get back." Ford said getting in the passenger seat.

"Will do ol' friend. Ok you scallywags, let's get to work!" Mcgucket said starting to rally the others.

The trio in the car made there way to the cliff in search of the others. When they got there they saw that the whole place looked like a bomb had gone off.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Stan shouted trying to find them in the rubble.

"stan…" Said a very weak voice.

Hearing the voice Ford asked "Did you hear that?" To the others.

"Over here!" Gideon shouted.

The other two ran over immediately to where Gideon was standing. What they saw was Dipper on the ground a little bruised up. But what scared them was that Pacifica was sitting on top of him with her leg bent the wrong way.

Ford grabbed Pacifica off of Dipper. As he grabbed her his heart stopped. She was as cold as ice. He put his hand to her neck and lowered his head. "She has no pulse…" He said. But right after that he felt some wind against his arm.

She was breathing. "Thank god." Stan said seeing that she was alive.

The last thing Dipper saw before he passed out was Pacifica open her eyes.

* * *

When Dipper woke up he was in a bed. He looked to his left and saw Pacifica sleeping on another bed across the room. 'She looks so cute when she sleeps'

"Stop staring at me dork." Pacifica said making Dipper's heart almost stop.

"Y-you're awake!" He stammered.

"I've been awake for awhile. At least since they found us on that cliff." Pacifica said.

"What happened after I passed out?" Dipper asked.

"Well…"

* * *

Pacifica had just woken up. She couldn't remember what had just happened or why someone was holding her, she looked over and saw Dipper passed out on the burnt ground. And then it all came back to her.

The bubble had been a trap set by Bill to capture the rest of the wheel. He had gotten Wendy and the fat one, she never could remember his name.

"Thank god" she heard Stan say. But immediately after he started to panic again. "Dipper just passed out. We have to get these two to the shack immediately." He said.

She was lifted up and then put in a car that smelt really bad. But hey who was she to judge. They started moving towards the shack, dodging any monster they could along the way.

When they got back to the shack the two kids were rushed up to the twins room and layed on the bed. Stan and Ford then went downstairs to talk.

"Please tell me there's some sort of flower or potion that can heal these two." Stan said to Ford.

Ford thought for a moment then said. "Well there is a flower deep in the woods that could heal them fast." But then quickly added. "But it's too dangerous to get to right now. They'll be fine."

"They'll be fine my ***. Dipper is unconscious with a possible head injury and Pacifica has her leg bent the wrong way in three places. If there is a flower to heal them faster you're going to find it. Unless of course you want me to hand you over to Bill. I've heard he's looking for a new backscratcher." Stan said mockingly. Ford immediately grabbed journal 2 and ran out of the room. "That's what I though!" He shouted after him.

* * *

Ford had been walking through the forest for what felt like hours. He had to find that flower or else something bad could happen to the kids. He had just stumbled across a river. He saw the blue flowers that he needed just past it.

"Yes! Now all I have to do is grab them and blend them into a drink." He said excitedly.

* * *

Ford I think, came up here a little while ago with a drink. He told me to drink it and to give you some when you woke up. So I drank it and I felt a weird sensation in my leg. When I looked down I found that it was completely healed, but before I could ask him where he got this he had left. Not wanting to wait for you to wake up I poured some of it on your forehead head. That was about 5 minutes ago." Pacifica explained.

"So we're in the Shack right now?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. We should probably head downstairs and figure out what our next move is." She said.

"Ok let's go." He said standing up.

They started heading down the stairs to see everyone else. When they got downstairs they were met with cheers.

"Kid! Your ok." Stan said happily.

"Yeah, and I owe it all to Ford." Dipper said.

"I had to. Stan threatened to give me over to Bill." Ford said

"Hey. You weren't going to get that flower if I didn't." Stan claimed.

"Whatever that's in the past. Right now we need to know what happened to the others." Ford asked worried because they had not found any other bodies up there.

"After we made it into Mabel's tower we realized the bubble was too quiet. Thinking nothing of it we went up to rescue Mabel from her prison. But when we got up there 'Wendy' and 'Soos' grabbed Pacifica. Bill started speaking through doubles who had replaced them during the walk. He has them hidden in the fearamid. He let me go because I'm the king of our side, and he let Pacifica live because he said she's not dangerous." Dipper said tearing up a little bit.

"It's ok kid, we'll get them back. I promise you." Stan said placing his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

The next thing they all knew the shack jerked and they all fell to the floor.

* * *

Hey guys how's it going. We're closing in on the end of this fic. Get ready for a major 2 part finale that will blow your socks off. I haven't written it yet but I'm hoping for part one to be up by next Tuesday. Part two will be at the latest October due to school starting for me next week. Good news though I have something major planned after the finale. Look for that within a few months after part two is finished. Until next time BYEEE!


	9. Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls

"Uh guys we have a problem." Jeff said standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Dipper said as he got up and ran to the door. "Oh no." He said as he saw what had happened.

Surrounding the Mystery Shack was a giant barrier built out of Screaming heads and held together by deer teeth. "I've seen some pretty twisted stuff in my life but this beats them all combined." Stan said disgusted as he stood by Dipper.

They left the shack and approached the barrier. "So what is this thing?" Pacifica asks.

"It appears to be some sort of demonic barrier." Ford explains.

"In human Poindexter." Stan says sarcastically.

"That was human." He says to Stan. Stan just stares back at him. "Fine." Ford says defeated. "Think of the barrier we set up around the shack. It's kind of like that except that instead of keeping Bill out, it keeps us locked in here." He explains.

"So any ideas on how to destroy it?" Stan asks.

"Maybe if we punch it with the Shacktron the unicorn hair will counteract it, allowing us to pass harmlessly through it." Dipper says starting to make up plans.

"That may work, but if the barrier gets destroyed in the process we would be sitting ducks for Bill's army. There has to be another way." Ford said shooting down Dipper's idea immediately.

"Sixer I don't think there is. We have to go with the kid's plan." Stan said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"But Stanl-" Ford said but immediately stopped when he saw Stan throw himself at the barrier. "Stanley!"

When Stan was putting his hand on Ford's shoulder he realized something. When Bill was dying last time, he tried to con himself out of death. That was when it hit him. What if the barrier is just an illusion put there to slow them down. That was when he made the decision to toss himself at it.

* * *

" _Boss I think the illusion is working. They are just staring at it thinking of plans to destroy it._ " Teeth reported.

" _KEEP WATCHING THEM. I DON'T WANT THEM ANYWHERE NEAR ME WHEN MY ULTIMATE PLAN IS READY._ " Bill told him while working on a contraption that can't be explained.

" _Right away boss._ " Teeth says. " _Get some more eye bats ready!"_ He shouts to the others.

" _I'M ALMOST DONE. AND WHEN IT'S COMPLETE THIS UNIVERSE IS IN FOR A BIG TREAT. AHAHAHHA!_ " He said to himself while laughing maniacally.

* * *

Stan seemingly passed right through the barrier without harm. As he landed on the other side the screaming heads started screaming even louder than before. The whole barrier started falling apart, but before anything hit the ground it disappeared into thin air.

"What just happened?" Pacifica asks.

"It seems that the whole barrier was just a ploy made by Bill to stall for time. But what for exactly is the question." Ford explained.

Pacifica had stopped listening to him though. Her eyes were fixed on something in the sky. "What's the matter Pacifica?" Dipper asked following her eyes to where she was looking at. "Get back to the shack. Right now!" He shouted to everyone that had come out to see the barrier.

Coming from the fearamid was about 500 eye bats. Everyone started scrambling for the entrance to the Shack. Dipper and Ford quickly ran over to Stan and helped him up. They started running back to the shack with the others. Eye bats started zapping everyone in sight.

Dipper noticed that Pacifica was still frozen in fear. "Pacifica!" He shouted to her trying to snap her out of it. When she didn't move he started running towards her.

When he let go of Stan he shouted after him. "Dipper come back! We'll rescue her with the others!"

But Dipper kept running. He didn't know why it was just an impulse that caused him to do it. When he reached her he grabbed her and pulled her away from a beam from an eye bat.

This snapped her immediately out of it. "Woah what just happened?" She questioned. She then saw what was happening all around her. She began running towards the shack with Dipper.

They were about to reach the barrier when she felt a shove, she passed through the barrier and looked back. Dipper was caught in a beam and turning to stone fast.

"dipper…" Was all that she could muster.

"Get inside. Stop Bill and save the universe. He doesn't think you have it in you but I know you do Pacif-" He said turning completely to stone.

He was starting to be lifted up by one of the eye bats. "NO!" Pacifica screamed. She tried to grab him but she was grabbed by Stan. "Let me go! I have to save him!" She shouted to no avail.

Stan dragged her into the shack and slammed and locked the door. "Kid, we're not going to lose you too. Do you really think Dipper would want you to get captured right after he save you." He told her, trying to calm her down.

"no…" She said quietly. "But I can't just sit here and let Bill do whatever he wants with him!" She says angrily.

"We'll get him back. I promise. But right now we need to continue his plan. He would want us to save the world rather than him, and right now I don't think we could do both." Stan said to her. He then got up in front of all of the scared people that were able to survive. "Ok everyone. We will get our fallen comrades back. But right now we need to get back to work. If Bill is still around none of us are safe." He says trying to raise their spirits.

"But how are we going to that." Someone from the crowd asks.

"Well…" Stan says sheepishly. He hadn't thought he would have to come up with a plan.

It was then that Ford stepped up next to him and spoke. "We're going to continue building Shacktron 2.0. Once that's done, and only then, will we be able to stand up against Bill."

People started to cheer. The next person that stood next to them was Pacifica. "We're going to finish Bill off once and for all! No longer will he roam free on our Earth! Or any others for that matter! We have to Take Back the Falls! We have to Take Back Earth!" She said.

This got people standing and chanting. All that could be heard was Take Back Earth. People began their work. Pacifica was still sad though. But she knew that they would get Dipper back. She would make sure of it.

* * *

All Dipper remembered was him pushing Pacifica away and saving her from the fate he was about to face. The next thing he knew was that he was in some room. With a picture of Bill above the fireplace.

"Ok there's only one place I could be that would have that." He said to himself.

" _THAT'S RIGHT KID. YOU'RE IN THE FUTURE._ " Bill said as he floated up from somewhere.

"What! How long was I frozen!" Dipper said worried that Bill hadn't been defeated.

" _I THINK ABOUT TWO HOURS GIVE OR TAKE A MILLENNIUM._ " Bill joked.

"Not funny Bill." Dipper said glad that he wasn't to late. But terrified at what Bill had planned.

" _OH I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY FUNNY. I GUESS THIS DIMENSION HAS A DIFFERENT SENSE OF HUMOR._ " Bill said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why'd you unfreeze me." Dipper asked sternly.

" _DOES THERE HAVE TO BE A REASON TO SEE MY FAVORITE PINETREE?_ " Bill asked. However he was met with a stern face from Dipper. " _FINE. I WANTED TO LET YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FRIENDS AND SISTER._ "

Bill snapped his fingers and three lumps of flesh and blood appeared in front of Dipper. "What the heck! You're sick Bill!" He said holding back some throw up.

" _I TRY. BUT SERIOUSLY, HERE YOU GO._ " He said as he snapped his fingers again and the lumps disappeared. In their places stood Soos, Wendy, and Mabel.

"Dipper! You saved us!" Wendy cheered.

" _NOT QUITE RED._ " Bill said surprising the three that just appeared.

"It's Bill! Get behind me dudes, let my belly protect you!" Soos shouted.

" _DON'T WORRY QUESTION MARK. YOU FOUR TALK IT OUT. I'LL JUST BE OVER HERE DRINKING MY TEA. WANT SOME IT'S HUMAN FLESH FLAVORED._ " Bill asks getting disgusted faces he adds " _FINE MORE FOR ME._ "

"So how'd he get you? I bet you went down fighting. Did the others get captured? Don't tell me we missed the epic battle." Wendy says firing question after question.

"Slow down Wendy. He captured me when I made a sacrifice to save Pacifica by pushing her out of the way of an eyebat. Everyone else, I believe, should have gotten in the barrier when I got frozen. The battle has yet to happen." Dipper said.

After a few seconds of silence Wendy looked at Mabel. Seeing that she looked angry she asked "Hey mabes you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be." Mabel asked in a slightly mad tone.

"I dunno. It's just that usually you jump on Dipper about potential girlfriends." Wendy said skeptical of Mabel's answer.

"Well maybe you should ask my brother who kept us all in the dark. I mean he could have let us help." Mabel said.

Slightly confused at where Mabel's anger was coming from Dipper replied "I had to Mabel. If I told you, you would have made me tell you everything that was going to happen."

"You could have at least trusted me Dipper. I thought we were the mystery twins forever!" She shouted back at him, starting to get into a full on argument.

"Woah Mabel calm down." Soos said trying to stop this from evolving into something bigger.

"Stay out of this Soos! This is between me and Dipper!" She shouted at Soos. This made both him and Wendy step back.

" _OH THIS IS GETTING GOOD. I'M GONNA GO MAKE SOME POPCORN._ " Bill said disappearing.

"Mabel think about it. I wanted to keep you safe. If Bill had known that you knew of the future, he would have targeted you too." Dipper said not wanting to fight his sister.

"But we're siblings Dipper. We aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other." She said losing her angry tone and starting to cry.

"I know and I'm sorry. But for yours and everyone's good I had to hide it. But from now on I will tell you all about what is happening." Dipper said finally getting through to his sister.

"Awkward sibling hug?" She said trying to wipe away her tear.

"Sincere sibling hug." Dipper said hugging her.

They both said "pat pat" in unison. Mabel began to glow slightly and then she felt if the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Woah that felt weird." Mabel said shivering. "Now about you and Pacifica..." She said getting a facepalm from her brother.

" _I'M BACK. AND I'VE GOT PO-_ " Bill said as he reappeared stopping when he saw them laughing with each other. " _WHAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER BY NOW!_ "

"That's one thing you'll never get Bill. You can't stop these two from loving each other." Wendy said.

"Yeah! These dudes are legends. Nothing can keep them down. Not even a bottomless pit!" Soos says.

" _NO MATTER, I'LL JUST TURN YOU ALL BACK TO STONE AND TAKE OVER. THE WORLD. CAN'T HAVE YOU GETTING IN MY WAY._ " Bill says.

As he is about to turn them back the floor rumbles. A T-Rex head bursts through the wall and opens its mouth. Out steps Pacifica. She sees that all of them are in one place and proceeds to shout "Hurry get in!"

" _WHAT! HENCHMANIACS! STOP THEM!_ " Bill shouts.

Outside of the Fearamid the henchmaniacs appear behind the Shacktron. The Shacktron pulls it's fist out of the wall and turns around to fight them. All of the Henchmaniacs.

They all charge at the Shacktron like in the previous timeline. Mcgucket, who is the one controlling the robot, makes easy work of them.

" _I GUESS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ALL MYSELF!_ " Bill shouts as he climbs out of the hole in the Fearamid.

Bill immediately goes for the legs, knowing it was their weak spot last time, only to be surprised it was blocked by unicorn magic. He quickly recovers and dodges a swing for the eye by the Shacktron. They traded blow after blow, neither party getting the upper hand. Preoccupied fighting the Shacktron Bill doesn't notice ten figures launching out of it.

The ten flying through the air looked over watching the major battle going on. They deployed their parachutes and safely landed inside the Fearamid.

"Ok first things first. We need to free the townspeople." Dipper said to the other nine gathered.

"On it!" Mabel said already hooking her grappling hook onto the platform.

She grabbed Lazy Susan and pulled her out. The whole throne began to crumble before her. People started falling down.

"Everyone run as far as you can! It's not safe here!" Ford yelled up.

As everyone began to run out, Ford began drawing the circle. "Okay everyone step on your spots. Don't worry if they're different than last time. The placement of the spots doesn't matter. I think." He said.

Everyone began stepping on their spots and holding hands with the people next to them. They started glowing a bluish color and the circle began radiating a bright red glow.

Storm clouds began appearing over head as Bill continued to fight the Shacktron. " _WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_ " He said. He tried to pull away but the Shacktron grabbed him by the foot. " _NO! LET ME GO!_ " He said punching the Shacktron to no avail.

A reddish-blue beam shot out of the Fearamid and hit the forming clouds. Out from them shot a white light that hit Bill and started dragging him back to the Fearamid. As it felt the tugging feeling the Shacktron let him go.

As he entered the Fearamid Bill began pleading for them to stop. " _NO! PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU POWER, INFINITE KNOWLEDGE, ANYTHING!_ " He started getting closer and closer to the rift.

That was when things went south.

Bill snapped his fingers and an object appeared in front of him. " _FINE IF YOU WON'T GIVE UP, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVER STOOD UP TO ME!_ " He shouted as a beam of darkness shot from the device.

It only had time to hit one person as Bill passed through the rift. His final words being " _AHAHA! I'LL BE BACK. MARK MY WORD._ "

Everything from Weirdmageddon started getting sucked up like it had last time. The Fearamid began to crumble apart dropping the 10 to the ground. A wave launched from where the rift had been, restoring everything.

But no one that was in the Fearamid celebrated. What was in front of them made them gasp and weep. One of their own, turned to stone.

Dipper.

* * *

Wow. So originally that wasn't supposed to happen, but I didn't like my original ending to this one.

And for all of you out there thinking it's over. Well, this is only the beginning.

I've got to stop writing parts of my chapters at midnight. And since it's that late I'm going to sign of. Until next time BYEEEE!


	10. The End

A/N: So I'm back with the finale. I've had some writer's block for the past few weeks and have not been able to transfer the storyline to paper. So hope this lives up to your expectations.

The wave of normalness had just launched ending Weirdmageddon for the second time. It restored all the weird things back to normal, it left buildings and monuments crumbling however.

There was also another thing the wave did not restore. It stood right in front of the nine remaining members of the wheel.

Dipper frozen in solid gold.

Wendy was the first to see him, "Oh no…" was all she could mutter.

This made all the others turn around and look at what she saw. All they could do is gasp.

"dip…" Mabel started saying before she broke down crying.

Stan hugged her to try to calm her down, "It's ok sweetie, I'm sure he'll fetch a good price on the market." He said trying to contain his own sadness. This only made Mabel more upset however. "Ok maybe not the time to make jokes." He said tearing up.

"Why hasn't he changed back yet?" Pacifica asked frantically.

"I don't know none of this makes sense." Ford says trying to think of what went wrong.

"Let's at least get the kid back to the shack. Maybe we can figure something out there." Stan says. He walks over and tries to lift Dipper to no avail. "Soos come give me a hand here."

Soos grabbed onto Dipper and together they started lifting him to the shack. Whence inside Stan brought Mabel upstairs. The others said their goodbyes for now and left to check on their families.

Ford and Mcgucket started some tests on Dipper. They chipped off a piece of his hat, due to that not being able to cause physical harm to him, and put it in some beakers.

"This data makes no sense…" Ford says confused at what he found.

"Well call me Sally and toss me in a barrel, I have no idea what this means." Mcgucket said.

"Well according to this Dipper should be able to turn back, but something is preventing him from doing so." Ford said still stumped.

There was a loud crash and a shout from upstairs. "FORD YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET UP HERE!" Stan shouted.

Ford and Mcgucket quickly ran upstairs to the attic. When they got there they saw Stan pinning Mabel to the ground. "STAN! What the heck are you doing!" Ford shouted alarmed. He then proceeded to pry Stan of of Mabel.

"Hey get your hands off of me." Stan said shoving him off. "Look at her if you want an explanation."

Ford bent down and looked at Mabel. When he saw her eyes his heart stopped. Yellow.

" _HOW'S IT HANGING SIXER._ " Bill said with a creepy smile.

"bill…" Ford gasped.

" _WELL WHO ELSE DO YOU KNOW THAT CAN POSSESS PEOPLE._ " Bill askedrhetorically.

"What are you doing in Mabel's body you one eyed demon!" Ford said angrily.

" _WELL IF YOU NEED TO KNOW SHE ASKED ME TO DO IT._ " Bill answered him.

"What!?" Ford questioned.

" _SHOOTING STAR CALLED ME IN THE DREAMSCAPE, SAID SHE WANTED ME TO GIVE PINETREE BACK TO HER. SO, I DID._ " Bill said.

"It doesn't look like you held up your end of the bargain." Ford said.

" _OH I DID. YOU SEE THE REASON PINETREE'S BODY IS FROZEN IS BECAUSE HE ISN'T INHABITING IT RIGHT NOW._ " Bill replied starting to get up from the ground.

"impossible…" Ford says doubting him.

" _OH IT'S VERY MUCH POSSIBLE FORDSIE. WELL IT IS IF YOU HAVE THE UNIVERSE UNDER YOUR CONTROL._ " Bill said smiling even bigger than before.

"What are you saying." Ford said backing away.

Mabel's body slumped to the ground as Bill left it. " _I'M SAYING I NEVER GAVE BACK CONTROL OF THIS EARTH. I'VE ALREADY WON! AND NO STUPID PROPHECY IS GOING TO STOP ME!_ " Bill shouts. He then claps his hands and a wave of weirdness spreads from them.

The Mystery Shack begins to shake as it begins to lift into the air. "We have to get out of here now!" Ford shouts.

"Uhmm… I think that's going to be a problem." Stan says looking out the window.

They are hundreds of feet in the air looking down at the terror that was unfolding in Gravity Falls. That's when they heard a loud noise. Outside, flying at them fast was a helicopter.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE WALL!" An unknown voice could be heard over the speaker.

They grabbed Mabel and went into the hallway just as a missile hit the wall. 3 people proceeded to jump from the helicopter into the shack.

One of the three unknown people stepped forward. "I am Lieutenant John Drake with the U.S. Army. You need to come with us immediately." He said.

"We still have someone downstairs!" Ford said as the other two strapped something to him.

"There's no time. We need to go now." Lt. Drake said.

They were all propelled up to the helicopter and started flying away as the shack regained gravity. It plummeted to the ground and exploded on impact.

"DIPPER!" Ford shouted. Him and Stan held tightly to Mabel starting to tear up.

"Gentlemen please. People die every day one person doesn't matter compared to the millions that we need to save right now." John said.

"You take that back you bastard!" Stan said grabbing John and holding him against the door. The other occupants of the craft pointed their guns at Stan. "Now you're going to tell us who you are and why you rescued us back their out of the hundreds down in that town. Or so help me I'll open that door and let you plummet to your death." Stan said anger over Dipper's death driving him.

"I was getting to that Stanley." John replied.

"How do you know my name." Stan said ready to punch him.

"Because. I'm your great nephew." 'John' said pressing a button on his neck revealing an older Dipper.

Stan let go of the older Dipper and stumbled backwards. "What the!" He shouted surprised.

The others also put their hands up to their necks revealing the members of the wheel. "Well I guess plan A didn't work."

A-Dipper said.

"Ok now this is weird. And that's saying something as their is a weird apocalypse going on outside right now." Ford said intrigued.

"I can explain. We're from another universe just like this one. However, in our universe the roles are reversed. Mabel and I are the older ones while you two are the younger ones." A-Dipper said.

"How'd you get here then." Stan questioned thinking this was a trick by Bill.

"In our universe our Bill started Weirdmageddon at relatively the same time as your's did. During that time it opened a rift to an alternate universe. This universe. We got sucked into it before we could seal Bill away." Dipper explained.

"That's how Bill was able to come back. Weirdness energy is radiating in from your universe allowing enough momentum for him to restart Weirdmageddon!" Ford said.

"Ugh nerd talk!" Stan said annoyed.

"Tell me about it." A-Stan said standing next to him.

There was an explosion and the helicopter lurched tossing everyone to one side. "Uhh Dip. He found us." An older Mabel could be heard shouting from the front.

"Everyone grab a parachute we're going to jump." Older Dipper said as he started handing out parachutes.

They opened the door and started jumping out one by one. They pulled their cords and started drifting towards the ground as the helicopter exploded.

" _I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!_ " Bill shouted angrily. He started launching blue flames at the falling group barely missing them. A missile then exploded in his face. " _WHAT!_ " Was all he he could say as he was hit by more.

Looking up at the sky the group saw hundreds of fighters flying in to take Bill down. A giant transport truck drove to where the group landed and picked them up while the battle was going on outside.

"Now I'm sure all of you have a lot of questions but first I need to introduce myself. I am Colonel Kevin Jones of the United States Army." One of the men in the truck said.

"Are you part of the real army or is this another trick." Stan said.

"Sir does it look like this is a trick. Those are real men fighting out there to protect you." Kevin said.

"And why are you protecting us?" Ford asked.

"Because. You're this world's only hope." Kevin replied.

"We already know that. But how do you know that?" Ford asked.

"We've been watching your town closely ever since thirty years ago. And about a week ago Weirdmageddon began with its origin in your town. We sent spies to see what was going on and when they returned they spoke of the ten heroes that saved them. We need you to do this again." Kevin explained.

"Well that's going to be kind of hard seeing as the rest of the wheel is missing and Dipper is… well he's not here." Stan says choking back a sob.

"Don't worry we got the rest of the wheel to the base. And for Dipper, we found him in the wreckage of the shack. We just got word a little bit ago that he has been returned to normal." Kevin said.

The truck rolled up to a large building in the middle of the desert. The team got out, Mabel waking up during the drive here.

They entered the base and were instructed to enter a large room. Everyone else waiting for them. "There you guys are. We've been waiting for hours." Dipper said.

"DIPPER!" Ford, Stan, and especially Mabel shouted in joy as they beat hugged him.

"Woah. Did I die or something." Dipper said surprised at their affection.

"Just a little kid." Stan said. "Now. What're we gonna do."

"Well, forming the wheel won't be enough as it didn't work the first time." Ford pondered.

"We could try a combined wheel. That could theoretically stop Bill and close the rift between our universes." Older Dipper explained.

"Wait. Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper. Meet Dipper." Stan said.

"Wait you're me from another universe?" Dipper questioned.

"Yep…" Older Dipper was starting to talk but was cut off by an ear piercing alarm.

"Bill is nearby. You guys better do what you're going to do fast." Kevin said over the intercom.

"Ok let's do this." Stan said as the twenty joined hands.

…

"Uhh… isn't something supposed to happen?" Mabel asked.

" _OH IT IS SHOOTING STAR._ " Bill's voice said as the alternate ten floated into the air and formed Bill. " _IF YOU WERE LINKED TO EACH OTHER._ "

"No… They were just a trick this whole time!" Stan shouted angrily.

" _OH DON'T WORRY FEZ. YOU WON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WORRY ABOUT IT._ " Bill said holding up his hand.

"What is tha…" Stan said as a laser pierced his heart.

"NOOO!" Was all that was heard besides Bill's laughter.

He shot another laser at Mabel which hit her stomach. "MABEL!" Dipper shouted grabbing her before she hit the ground. But she was already gone.

All around him his friends fell. " _HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE PINETREE. TO WATCH EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT DIE IN FRONT OF YOU_ " Bill said charging one last laser.

"I haven't lost yet Bill. And I never will." Dipper said as the laser was shot. He quickly pressed his watch and started traveling back in time.

Before he made it all the way back he grabbed the watch and smashed it. This launched him into white void.

"TIME BABY!" Dipper shouted. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. SHOW YOURSELF."

"Dipper Pines. I was wrong I guess we do meet again after all. What is it you request of me?" Time baby said appearing out of the nothingness.

"I need you to send me back. Send me back to before Ford found the cave paintings. Let me stop him." Dipper replied.

"This would alter time as we know it indefinitely. But as you can see that is no longer a worry to me. When Bill destroyed the wheel, he stopped the universe's last hope. I will fulfill your request. Go save the universe, stop Cipher, and get me a bottle." Time baby said as he faded away again.

Dipper was then sent through another time vortex which brought him right outside a newer looking Mystery Shack. Just without the signs and junk.

He went up to the door and knocked. Ford opened the door and looked around and then down at him. "I don't want to buy anything right now." He said about to shut the door.

"Wait!" Dipper shouted.

"What kid." Ford said getting annoyed.

"Look I know I may not look like it, but I'm from the future." Dipper said getting a reaction out of Ford.

"The future! Well why didn't you say so. Come in, come in." Ford said.

"Actually I'm just here to help you." Dipper said wanting so much to work with a younger Ford.

"Well, what is it?" Ford asked.

"Soon you will encounter some ancient paintings in a cave. When you find them you must destroy them at all costs if you do not you will cause the end of the universe." Dipper said. "Also your brother did not destroy your machine. A being by the name of Bill orchestrated that."

"Ok…" Ford said taken aback by what he had just heard.

Dipper waited a second and was confused as to why he was still there. "The timeline was fixed. Why am I not fading away?" He questioned.

"Well it seems you have no more future to return to so you're stuck in this new timeline you have created. You're welcome to stay with me however. I could even teach you a few things, and you could teach me about your future. How does that sound?" Ford said.

"It sounds like a deal." Dipper said entering the shack.

Well that took a while to write. Dipper finally gets what he wanted the whole summer. To work with his great uncle. Weirdmageddon will forever haunt Dipper but he'll look forward to seeing Mabel again. I have no plans for a sequel to this anymore due to how long it took me to write this one. So for the last time (unless I make another fan fiction) BYEEEE!


End file.
